


i spy

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara is sent to spy on the chief of police Kasius, son of a notoriously corrupt governor. If she flirts a bit to get the job done - well, it takes what it takes.





	i spy

**Author's Note:**

> bingo square: character is a police officer

Sinara set the glasses with the tiny built-in camera down on her desk before heading over to Kasius.

It had been a few fruitless weeks of not getting anywhere near the chief of police’s phone to install the spyware Johnson had programmed, and almost as long of May telling her off for flirting with the target.

Sinara really thought it was on May for expecting her to have morals, of all things. Afterall, the agent had gathered up her little troupe of former criminals and made them into agents as best she could. Sinara had only joined up for immunity from prosecution, and then stayed because most other jobs didn’t offer dental - breaking the kneecaps of poor suckers who owed the wrong people money certainly didn’t.

So Sinara really didn’t give two shits about whether Kasius was as corrupt as his father, or how much he knew about the governor’s shady dealings. Enough to get his position as chief, it would seem.

She was much more interested in his shy smiles and those blushes she could get to creep up his neck far too easily.

“Hey,”she said, closing his office door behind herself.

He looked up at her with a smile.“Hello. What can I do for you?”

“That’s a good question,”she replied and crossed over to sit down on his desk, his cheeks already darkening, her leg brushing his knee as she crossed her legs.“I was thinking dinner, maybe?”

Kasius’ blush only became brighter as he stammered,“You want to go out to dinner with me?”

“Or we skip dinner and go straight to breakfast in bed,”she said, letting her eyes trail across his body slowly. He was too flustered to speak by the time she met his eyes again. She chewed on her lower lip. Maybe she had overstepped. She shifted a little so her leg was pressed against his. When he didn’t pull away, she took that as a sign to continue, a little gentler now.“Unless I’ve been terribly misreading these last few weeks?”

“You haven’t,”he hurriedly said, shaking his head.“Dinner sounds fantastic.” His blush deepened even further.“So does everything else, of course. But yes, let’s start with dinner.”

“Great.” She gestured to where his phone lay on the other side of the desk.“May I?”

He unlocked it and handed it to her without hesitation.

Sinara made sure the little device Johnson had sent with her was pressed to the spot she’d specified, casual as could be, taking her time to put her number in his contacts.“So, any favourite restaurants?”

“A few,”he said, smiling at her.“Do you have any preferences?”

Sinara shrugged, finding herself smiling back at him in spite of the situation.“I’ll eat pretty much anything. I do have a soft spot for home cooking, though.”

“I could cook for you, if you don’t mind coming to my apartment?”

She almost dropped his phone. She had expected him to suggest one of those mom-and-pop restaurants with slogans like ‘the way grandma used to make it’, not for him to offer to actually make her something himself. No one had cooked for her since the days she’d still had parents.

“You don’t have to, of course,”he added quickly, clearly misinterpreting her silence.“Anywhere is fine, as long as I get to take you there.”

She handed him his phone back, swallowing hard before she trusted her own voice again.“Well, text me and we’ll figure something out.”

 

The team was happy she’d finally gotten access to his phone. They were decidedly less happy with her setting up a date with the target.

 

Sinara nudged Johnson as they were lounging around headquarters.“Hey, don’t look at my messages, yeah?”

“Oh no,”Johnson groaned,“Please tell me you’re not gonna send nudes to that guy.”

“Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies,”Sinara quipped, getting to her feet.“Totally unrelated, I’ll be leaving now.”

* * *

She did end up going to his apartment for a home cooked dinner. By the smells wafting into the bedroom, he’d decided to make breakfast, too.

Sinara stretched and yawned as she contemplated whether to stay in bed or join him in the kitchen. While his bed was wonderfully comfortable, she was pretty sure she could smell bacon, and that settled it.

It took her a few seconds to locate her panties but then she slipped them on; she picked up Kasius’ shirt, too, taking a moment to inhale his scent before putting the shirt on.

She padded into the kitchen, a small smile curving her lips at the sight of him, swaying to the soft music he’d put on and wearing an apron.

She crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder after pressing a kiss to his cheek.“Morning.”

“Good morning, darling,”he said. The term of endearment oddly didn’t feel out of place. He took her hand and raised it to his lips to press a kiss against it.“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Sweet of you,”she mumbled, unsure how to react and vaguely wondering if May had had a point about how unwise it was to engage with a mark this way. She was really starting to like him; selling him out to get to his father would be harder than she’d thought. She pushed that thought away, nuzzling against his neck.“Now that I’m up, do you want a hand?”

“Almost finished,”he said, turning around so he could kiss her, his gaze lingering on what she was wearing when they broke apart again.

She tugged at the hem of his shirt, suddenly uncertain.“You don’t mind, do you?”

“Mind? How could I mind?” He chuckled and kissed her again.“It looks good on you.”

Just then his phone started playing the Jaws theme.

Kasius groaned and buried his face against the crook of her neck before relenting with a sigh.“Will you keep an eye on the food for a moment? I have to get that. It’s my father.”

She turned to the stove, making note of his apparent dislike of his father. Perhaps they could work something out without throwing him under the bus, afterall.

* * *

Sinara was rooting through the evidence locker, hoping to find something of enough gravitas to convince May of offering Kasius immunity for his cooperation. She hadn’t been on board when Sinara had floated the idea but hadn’t shut it down completely, too intent on wanting to finally take down the corrupt governor to shut down any possible way to get there.

Sinara stilled when someone stepped into the room with her. She had a hand in a box she was definitely not supposed to open in a room she wasn’t even supposed to be in in the first place.

“Oh.” Kasius managed to make the simple sound give off a world of hurt.“You’re a mole.”

It wasn’t a question. Sinara turned around to face him.

He sighed, his blue eyes wide and sad.“I should have known, shouldn’t I?”

She stepped around him so she was between him and the door, frowning.“What do you mean? How could you have possibly known?”

“Well, a woman like you hitting on a guy like me...” He shrugged helplessly.“I could have noticed there was something off about that.”

“It wasn’t like that,”Sinara hurried to assure him.“Honestly. I was just sent to get dirt, not to - hell, I was actively discouraged from even flirting with you.”

The tension left his shoulders, at least a little.“Are you just saying that?”

She stepped closer, reaching out to cup his cheek when he didn’t move away.“I wasn’t faking anything but my job qualifications. And if you still want to see me after I get your dad thrown in jail, I’d love to go out.”

“You’re after Father?” He leaned into her touch ever so slightly.“You should’ve just asked, darling. I have hundreds of files on him. Just in case the opportunity ever presented itself.”

She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

May really couldn’t complain now that she was getting more than they had ever hoped for with this set-up.

* * *

As it turned out, she could complain. Loudly and for a very long time.

“Is this a bad time to mention I promised him immunity?”Sinara asked when her boss stopped for a second to draw breath.

May stared at her so murderously Sinara almost took a step back.

“You what?”May ground out.“Do you have any idea how many cases against him you’ve just thrown away?”

Sinara glanced at Johnson, who was watching with a sort of horrified amusement, and decided she was not about to start groveling where the hacker could witness is.“I wanna say… three?”

May was suddenly dangerously calm.“Seven-”

“Well, that’s barely more -”

“- hundred and fortyfive.”

“Oh.” Sinara looked at Kasius from the corner of her eye, rather impressed.“Uhm, my bad?”

“I do have information on my father and my brother,”Kasius interrupted, voice a little higher than usual.“And the Lady Karaba’s trafficking ring.”

That seemed to assuage May somewhat. Leads on Karaba’s gang were even fewer than anything on the governor. She threw her hands up in defeat, still glaring at Sinara.“Fine! But I’ll never know what possessed you to offer that deal!”

“Well,”Sinara said, smiling at Kasius,“He’s really cute and he has his own handcuffs.”

May groaned and left the room without another word; Johnson leaned closer with a gleam in her eyes, somewhere between hilarity and disbelief.“You let him put you in cuffs?”

“Oh, hon, no,”Sinara said with a laugh, Kasius awkwardly rubbing at his wrist as his cheeks once again flushed with colour.

Johnson's laughter followed them out of the room but Sinara didn't care, intertwining her fingers with Kasius'.


End file.
